


Woke Up To Late

by AliceTypeX



Series: KPOP Omorashi [1]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Crying, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, everyone is mentioned but i didnt want to tag them, thats a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTypeX/pseuds/AliceTypeX
Summary: "You're not the first one," St.Van walked over to the smaller boy
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung | Ace/Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van
Series: KPOP Omorashi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709572
Kudos: 20





	Woke Up To Late

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO VAMPS FOR I HAVe SINNED FOR YOU!
> 
> Yes they live in a better place. They deserve it.

The night of the concert ended and the boys had retreated to the dorm. The leader flipped on the light to his shared room with the shorter male not far behind him. The boy messed his hair as he threw his stuff on the bed. He let out a long sigh then sat on his own bed. The other, shorter boy walked over to his bed and took off his jacket placing it on the bed frame. This one just wanted to sit down and watch a movie in his bed and have the other doing what ever with the other members. 

Ace sighed heavily, he didn't want to take off his clothes and change, so he didn't. He just grabbed his tablet and laid down. He rested his head down after taking off his glasses. popping open netflix to find a movie to fall asleep to. He scrolled for awhile then decided he was just going to watch some stupid romance movie, he already knew he was going to fall asleep to it anyway. He heard St.Van shuffle in the room. Looking over to see the man changing, his eyes immediately redirected themself to his iPad again. Face flushed slightly pink. 

"mind if I join you?" The older man walked over to the smaller's bed. Sitting on it. That's when the boy realized the pressure in his lower abdomen, he didn't want to get up or tell the other that was getting cozy next to him. Ace thought he could sit through it then fall asleep. The man got close behind him resting his chin on his shoulder and a hand around his waist. Ace took a deep breath. He looked at the tablet to focus. 

"i mean you already made yourself comfortable, don't see why not now" as they snuggled together Ace felt a pang in his lower regrein. He didn't think he drank that much water on stage. He took a couple of deep breathes and let them out slowly, but it didn't help all that much, it actually made it worse. All he could focus on was the growing issue. Ace set the tablet down and propped it up. He rested his hand under his head and the other on the tallers hand. His eyes were feeling heavy. The concert was catching up to him now, in every way it could. He felt his eyes close and he drifted off to sleep. St.Van felt the other breathing change as he fell asleep. Seeing that he fell asleep, he was probably going to wake up late the next morning. He smiled and fell asleep next to his roommate.

The morning sun shined into the younger males half closed eyes. He shifted his body on his back feeling that the other male wasn't there. He wondered where he was, looking around room, St.Van wasn't anywhere in the room. It was a good thing since when Ace went to sit up he felt his belt push into his bladder and he knew at that moment he should've gone last night. deep breathes. these didn't help last night either. He needed to get to the bathroom and quick. Standing up quickly was the worst thing he could've done to himself, everything shift downwards, fast enough for him to panic and grab at his crotch to stop whatever leak that was currently happening. 

He took a few steps before running his whole body to the wall, as he leaned against that wall he felt a sudden burst in his boxers. He started to panic again, he pushed himself up from the wall and walked to the door, turning the handle. He looked both ways making sure none of the members were around. He heard some yelling from Ziu. Lets just hope they are all distracted like he is. The bathroom was through the living area. Ace let out a small whine knowing he might not make it, he in took a deep breath and started to move his feet. Each step was painful. stepping in to the kitchen was his best bet not to get noticed by the others. As he made his way to the the other hall way, he used the counters to balance himself. 

He reached the bathroom in the connected hallway to the kitchen. His bare feet tapped against the hardwood floor as he was walking up to the bathroom door. Ace felt his heart drop at the sound of running water. The boy looked back at the others in the living room. He scanned the faces trying to figure out who was in the shower. Ziu, Ayno, Jacob, BaRon, Lou. His mind took awhile to process who was missing. 

St.Van

Ace whined, he felt a stream in his boxers again. The jeans are now showing a wet dark spot on the black skinny jeans. He crossed his legs and leaned on the door frame. He raised his free hand to the door and knocked lightly. "Hyung..." The petit voice cracked out of his throat. He knew his voice was soft and the other couldn't hear past the water. "Geumhyuk..." He raised his voice slightly but he didn't want to be to loud. 

The boy heard the water stop and moved up off the door frame. "Hyung, can you hear me?" He heard the other shuffle but no response. Ace didn't have any strength left to fight. Bouncing for a second before leaning against the wall. His body failed him right then and there when the door opened, he let go. His pants started to darken. Head hit the wall while he slid down.

St.Van watched the younger male make a mess right in front of him. The floor was being covered with a heavy stream. Ace tried to hold him self but it was way to late. tears ran down his cheeks, they were red and hot from embarrassment. The older male took a step forward, Ace put his hand up to stop the other from getting closer to him. "don't..." He breathed out with a shaky voice, "please..." everything was quiet for awhile. the puddle finally stopped growing and a heavy sigh ran past Ace's lips. 

"You're not the first one," St.Van walked over to the smaller boy, avoiding the puddle. "This has happened to a few of us before," Ace looked up at the other man. St.Van put his hand on Ace's cheek and moved his thumb to wipe away the tears. "I'll take the blame, get in the shower and i'll clean this up," Ace shook his head in denial.

"No," He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, removing his face from the olders grasp. "This is my fault, i'll clean everything. Just give me a few minutes." He buried his face in the wet jeans. St.Van sighed and his footsteps descended. Ace let out a shaky breath trying to stop the tears and shivers. It was so cold now. He couldn't find the strength to get up and clean himself.

"I put dry clothes in the bathroom for you," St.Van was standing next to Ace. When he looked up at the taller he was holding at lest two towels. There was no fighting him now. Ace used the wall to stand up. He heard the dripping from his pants and cringed. he hated this. "Thank you, Hyung" Ace held back a sob while saying these words. 

A few hours have past since that accident, now the boys are in their pjs and on the couch with a good movie playing on the big screen. No one even found out about what happened and Ace wanted to keep it that way. There is one thing he wondered though.

Who were the others that St.Van saw?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment who you think the others are ;)


End file.
